nigahigavideosfandomcom-20200214-history
How to be Gangster
How to be Gangster The beginning song is "Crank Dat Soulja Boy". In the beginning, the nerd(Sean Fujiyoshi) is reading a book when the gangster(Ryan Higa) arrives and knocks the nerd's book out. Sean said, "I know how to be ninja now!" Unfortunately, Ryan slaps the nerd on the ground and beats him up. As the nerd slowly gets up, a voice says "Hey you." The nerd replies, "Who me?" The voice then says "Yeah you." The nerd asks, "Mom?" The voice replies, "Still getting beat up at school?" The nerd says "Yeah." The voice asks, "You still can't defend yourself?" The nerd says, "Mhm." "Well then, How to be Gangster is the DVD for you." The person then tosses the DVD at the nerd and he caught it. However, the person threw another DVD at the nerd, knocking him down. Then, the voice says "This DVD includes your two very own personal trainers." The first trainer, played by Ryan Higa, introduces himself as R-Dizzle-Fo-Shizzle-My-Nizzle-Off-Da-Hizzle-Drizzle. The other trainer, played by Sean Fujiyoshi, introduces himself as Mike. R-Dizzle-Fo-Shizzle-My-Nizzle-Off-Da-Hizzle-Drizzle says, "The first lesson in being a gangster is to swear at every sentence and use hand motions." Then the trainer began to utter a curse while using hand motions and then ends the first lesson. Mike states lesson 2. "You gotta have a cool, quick handshake withe all your your hommies." Then R-Dizzle-Fo-Shizzle-My-Nizzle-Off-Da-Hizzle-Drizzle and Mike did awesome handshakes with their hommies. They wrapped up the lesson by yelling "yeah". R-Dizzle-Fo-Shizzle-My-Nizzle-Off-Da-Hizzle-Drizzle states lesson 3. "You gotta pose in front of your hommies." Mike posed the layback, the kickstand, and the breastcup while R-Dizzle-Fo-Shizzle-My-Nizzle-Off-Da-Hizzle-Drizzle posed the cholo, the crane, the dog, the chicken, the camel, and the cameltoe, which concludes lesson 3. Mike said, " A true gangster always breaks the rules." Then R-Dizzle-Fo-Shizzle-My-Nizzle-Off-Da-Hizzle-Drizzle touched the ball, chuckling while walking away. Mike loitered right in front of the "no loitering" sign, and R-Dizzle-Fo-Shizzle-My-Nizzle-Off-Da-Hizzle-Drizzle said "oh yeah" while driving and continues to drink, ending lesson 4. R-Dizzle-Fo-Shizzle-My-Nizzle-Off-Da-Hizzle-Drizzle stated that a true gangster knew how to rap. Then Mike started to rap the correct way, rapping "Crank Dat Soulja Boy", "Low", "This is why I'm hot", and "Heat it up" while R-Dizzle-Fo-Shizzle-My-Nizzle-Off-Da-Hizzle-Drizzle rapped the wrong way by singing "Bubbly" and "Unfaithful". After all of the lessons, R-Dizzle-Fo-Shizzle-My-Nizzle-Off-Da-Hizzle-Drizzle said, "Yo if you follow all of these lessons..." "It should look a little something like this!" finished Mike, posing with the first trainer. Sean, a nerd walks up to a gangster(Ryan) and said they're hommies, but got punched down by Ryan, kicked, and knocked out with a green ball thrown by Ryan. A voice says, "Fatality." Then, nigahiga's signature "TEEHEE" is said to conclude the real video portion of the video. An excerpt of "Crank Dat Soulja Boy" was played at the end. Time for Bloopers! Bloopers 1.The person tossed the DVD at Sean and he caught it, but the person tossed the DVD too lightly that it just hit the nerd lightly in the stomach as he fell down. 2.The person tossed the DVD at Sean and he caught it, but for the second time, the person tossed the DVD lightly that it knocked only the DVD out of Sean's hand. 3.The person tossed the DVD at Sean and he caught it, but the person tossed the DVD far off from the nerd the second time, and Sean said, "That was so off." 4.R-Dizzle-Fo-Shizzle-My-Nizzle-Off-Da-Hizzle-Drizzle and Mike were doing the cool handshake when they both laughed. 5.R-Dizzle-Fo-Shizzle-My-Nizzle-Off-Da-Hizzle-Drizzle and Mike were about to start the handshake when they laughed. They made the same mistake for the second time. 6.R-Dizzle-Fo-Shizzle-My-Nizzle-Off-Da-Hizzle-Drizzle and Mike almost finished their gangster handshake when they both laughed. 7.Mike stated lesson 4 correctly, but a voice laughed and said, "Always break da rules!" 8.Sean, the nerd, walks up to Ryan and says they're hommies. Instead of punching Sean, Ryan laughs. 9.Sean, the nerd, walks up to Ryan and says they're hommies. Ryan did punch and beat Sean up correctly, but when Ryan threw the green ball, he missed Sean and the ball bounced somewhere else and crashed into something. When Sean got up, he and Ryan quieted walked away. Lessons #A gangster swears for everything they say and uses hand motions. #A gangster gotta have a cool quick handshake with your hommies. #You gotta know how to pose with your hommies. #A gangster always breaks the rule. #A true gangster knows how to rap. Created by Sean Fujiyoshi and Ryan Higa